


Memories of the Sun and Moon

by GlitteringBlood



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Gen, mlp fim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia reflects on her time with and without Luna. Luna reflects on her time with and without Celestia.<br/>A compilation of memories of the two sisters told through narrative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the Sun and Moon

** **

[ _Picture by CosmicUnicorn.Deviantart.Com_ ](http://cosmicunicorn.deviantart.com/art/Once-upon-a-time-292341035)

_[View story on Fimfiction.Net](http://www.fimfiction.net/story/277644/1/memories-of-the-sun-and-moon/menomysyne) _

* * *

 

  _"And yet despite the years they hold an ageless grace._

_Life and beauty untouched by time, the envy of their race._

_But they know not, that heartbreak grows with time,_

_they know not the tears they had to hide."_

 

* * *

 

**Work**

 

When Celestia and Luna is swooned in as rulers, they know it will be a tiresome task but one that will hold adventure and a new pace of life. With Star Swirl at their side they are able to be somewhat carefree but the work piles upon them. Celestia offers to take over some of Luna's work so that she may rest and so she does but as time goes on, she begins to question what work she even has. She is invited and both requested to attend a royal meeting of the council with the nations of Zebrica, Griffons, and Antelopes. As Luna sit's still and listen's to what they have too say, she finds her voice drawn out when she opens her mouth to speak her opinion on the matters. She is often cut off for favor of her elder and her opinion often goes unspoken and unheard. As per the nations tradition it is the eldest that is favored among the youngest. Luna doesn't leave but later views the courts as not her place.

She tells Celestia this but there is little she could do. She could move them to the night but that will disrupt the council meetings. They weren't nocturnal and things that needed to get done as soon as possible can not be done in the midst of darkness. Luna asks for whatever work she handed over to return back too her but too her own realization she notices that she has none.

Celestia sets the sun and makes way for the dusk. She heads to sleep as her sister raises the moon. Luna flies to the council embassy where their meetings are held and notice the empty seats. She leaves and notices the empty fields and streets of the town and growing cities. They are empty and the woke flee's into their houses for the light of their candles. Luna retreats into the fields and enjoys the sparkling flow of the nearby river and the moon flowers which are some of the few that blooms under her reflecting light. She lays down and takes in the scent of the left over dew of the morning on the grass and flowers. She goes by and calms the dreams of her ponies. One of the little royal duties she has. Calming them to sleep and easing their terrors. But all is forgotten when they wake up. With few only partially remembering what happened during their rest. She looks around and see's the bat ponies flying around. She smiles. She is happy that they exist but still feels empty as the majority continues to dismiss her.

Celestia as well as the days pass that she is consumed with work. There are nations to unite and problems to solve and Celestia has no time for disturbances. Luna wishes to not bother her. Not asking her for a night as she needs her sleep. But as she waits for her sister to finally spend some time and notice her, it seems to be longer each day.

 

* * *

 

  **Artificial**

 

Luna comes dressed in a regal gown that reflects her own. Stars embroidered on along with moons on a bright blue fabric that mimics the sunlit sky. There are different hues of blue and honestly, the moon princess prefers the darker variation. When the announcement of their royal arrival is done, Luna goes on to mind her own business. Levitating a drink from off the delicately dressed table. Grape wine. She doesn't drink and only swirls it around using her magic. Staring at it longingly. She didn't really want to come, but did not want to disappoint her sister or friend. It wasn't every day or so that a political meeting was held at night. She was overjoyed. Happy and ecstatic but she had gotten her hopes up too much.

They retreated under the large chandelier of the castle's structure. It was bright and and blinding and for Luna it was alright but uncomfortable. It had taken her some time for her eyes to adjust. She mainly slept during the day so it came as no surprise that she had a momentarily lapse when the doors opened up to reveal them. She didn't understand. If they loved the light this much, Celestia should have just risen the sun. She sighs and turns around to look for her pink maned twin. It doesn't take long to see her smiling sister who was surrounded by the crowd. Instead of trying to butt in, she trots over to Golden Rose who is busy sneaking a steal at the pastry bar. She smiles gently.

"Hello...Golden Rose."

"Ah!" Startled, she juggles the chocolate pastry before catching it in her teeth.

"Luna! I haven't seen you! How has the night been going for ya?"

"It's...been going fine I suppose."

The golden mare chuckles. "Of course it has. I see your sister is quite popular with the guest."

"Yes. She is in the spotlight quite a bit. If you don't mind, may you come with me for a bit?"

"Sure."

Luna leads Golden Rose to the balcony and smiles up at the sky. Telling her too look. Luna points out the work she does and the constellations she has crafted for her pleasure and for viewing. She didn't do much but also points out her latest creation in the form of the moon phases. It appearing crescent to all who saw.

"Isn't it lovely? The stars, the moon. Every one goes to sleep during it."

"Well...it is the night Luna. Aren't we suppose to sleep during the night?"

 _Of course. That's all it's there for._  "But, if you take the time to just look, you will see many wonders. From the stars and comets and different colored moons!"

Golden Rose pretends she is interested and does in fact agree that it is wonderful sky but is distracted by the life going on behind her off the balcony. She doesn't see the hard work that is put into making the wonders of the sky. She assumes that it must be a lot but she holds no interest in it.

"It must be important, huh Luna?"

"Yes! Indeed! I worked very hard on them! A whole seven moons!"

"Oh, well, that certainly is a lot of time."

"Ms. Golden Rose." A stallion calls from behind her.

"Yes?"

"You are requested in the ball room."

"Oh! Is that so? Well tell them that I will be there shortly."

"Very well then." He dismisses himself.

"Well, it seems that I must go. Your night is beautiful Luna! Keep up the good work!"

Luna waves after her and sighs her pain away. She looks back up at the moon. Of course. It's suppose to be like this. The moon, the stars, they serve no true purpose but to be decorations. The moon is their only to replace the sun. The stars are there to keep company. They don't know that the moon is meant to give light as well. They don't know that the stars are there for guidance. They don't know that with a simple surge of magic, Luna can wipe it all away. Poof! Gone! Without a single notice. As they escape under their artificial light, she escapes under the subtly of the moon. She looks over her shoulder to see Celestia occupied with the conversations of the others. She flaps her wings and dashes off. Taking refuge under the stars.

Her sister does not come to ask her why she left when she returns.

 

* * *

 

  **Pride**

 

Celestia was no stranger to the attention of the public. When she was not sweating over the work of the court, she was bathing in the attention of her court meetings and devout followers. When she appeared in public there was a swarm of attention and waves. It was welcomed following her mentors death. She enjoyed the little fillies and colts that dragged her along through the short grass and the nobles and courtiers who evoke conversation with her. Luna was not asleep every period nor every day and so she would wonder for her out loud but as the day goes on she slowly forgets. Consumed with the attention of her subjects. When a celebration is held to celebrate the uniting of Saddle Arabia and Equestria, Luna stands in the background as she watches her sister smile and wave to the crowd. She does the same only to see the majority of eyes turned to her sisters direction. She leaves when Celestia gives her speech. One that is filled with a zealous tone.

She doesn't know her sister is gone as she enjoys the cheers of the pony folk. In the mornings she would glance out of her window and sigh. Looking on too see any pony that out matched her beauty and admiration. She smiles as she notices that there is no pony as beloved as her. She means it jokingly or so she wishes as she is unseen of the truth. There is one but she stays in the shadows. Celestia enjoys the rest of the day with the loving attention and admiration of her subjects. Tonight, Luna retreats into her room to continue upon her craft. She won't be coming out to get rid of those night terrors...or anything for that matter. As dawn calls to be woken up, the moon refuses to give way as its master abandon it to it's own.

Ah, the foolishness of youth.

 

* * *

 

  **Envy**

 

"Luna! Cut this ridiculous act!

"Get out."

"No! You must lower the moon! It is your duty!"

"Get out."

"No!"

"GET OUT!"

Luna stomps the ground and a wave of magical energy surges. Causing the room to crumble in the four corners and bang her sister up against the wall next to the doors. Celestia chokes on her breath and her sides greatly hurt.

"What do you know! You know of nothing! You bathe in the attention they give you! Let me have this day!"

Celestia struggles to stand but manages. "You are a princess! You have duties to uphold!"

"What duties? Raising the moon and getting rid of damned terrors that plagues the dreams of ponies? And when I do, what do I get? There forgetful memory and ungratefulness for helping them!"

"The night is meant for sleep Luna! That's how it has always been!"

"But it is more than to just lay a head on a pillow! Yes, have your sleep, but I ask that you do not dismiss as a mere thing that is suppose to happen! There is more to it than just a large rock that glows! Why can't you see that?"

"Is the bat ponies not good for you?" the sun princess snaps back.

"Good for me?!? Good. Enough. For me!?! You get the entire kingdom! I get a race that is few and rare! They are only one percent of the ninety-nine others!"

"What's so bad about that!? You have something!"

Luna paused and furrowed her eyebrows. Hot and salty tears streaming down her face and a snarl dressing her cheeks. "Get. Out."

Celestia chokes on her own tears and sternly pronounces a "No". She is met with her being flung out of the door way and into the middle of the hall. Thankfully she isn't hurt any more than what she was. At least, not physically. She struggles to stand and limps away when she does. Holding in her sobs as she drags herself to her room. What did she know? She only knew the day. It wasn't like she could really understnad her pain. She had what she wanted. She limped away without a spoken word or noise.

She finally paid attention to her but it was too late as her scars foreshadowed what was soon too come.

 

* * *

 

  **Pain**

 

The battle waged through the night as Celestia fled from the attacks of her sister transformed. She dodges her attack rather than counter them as she flees from her. Nightmare Moon follows in swift pursuit and bites hold of her sisters wing. Causing her to scream out in pain as she tears her feathers and a few strands of flesh off. Celestia swells up with tears and shoots a magical beam at her sister to lure her off. She can no longer flee as the castle becomes destroyed. The castle staff long evacuated at the start of the battle. Thank Faust they are safe at least. Celestia battles back but only to defend. She counters her sister's attack with her own and soon the two find themselves intertwined in a battle of offense and defense. Celestia catches on to the beasts intention clearly as it bears her teeth. It want's her dead. Celestia shoots a magical surge which is deflected back at her roughly. Throwing her into a lake. She stands up and tries to regain her posture only for her sister to come in after her.

She turns her head and bends at her side. Using it as a shield when her sister comes and slams against her. Celestia coughs out blood and hears a crack to which she knows can't be good. Her voice is hoarse and her breathing erratic. Her sister too tries to regain her stance but is close to unharmed. Adrenaline pulses through her and Celestia finds the strength to fly away clumsily. Nightmare Moon gives chase and Celestia confronts her. Pulling off another magical beam which meets her own. The center pushing each other until one gives way. Nightmare prevails and slams Celestia back down onto the ground. She screams in pain and lands hard. Coughing up a puddle of blood. If not for her being an alicorn, she would have long been dead.

Celestia sees no light as tears flow down from her eyes and bites her lip.

_"Mother....father....it hurts...."_

She calls out but there is no one listening.

_"Mommy...daddy..."_

She was too old to be calling out to them and they weren't around. Long have been joined Star Swirl.

"I don't want to be princess anymore!"

A loud crash is heard as the mosaic window breaks. Celestia once again regains her strength to stand and meets Luna at the side of her hip. Nightmare yells and somewhere in that demonic voice she hears the screams of her sister in the background. It is not a yell to be heard or a scream for her to die but a scream of anguish and pain and despair. Wanting to be saved. Celestia tears and eyes grow bloodshot as the salt stings her cheeks and taste. A lighting bolt of magical energy connecting the two horns who were connected intimately. Celestia yells along with her sister as hope begins to fade. Her screams echoing with her own physical pain and her sisters sorrow. She summons the Elements of Harmony that lies on the ground beneath her unwillingly. Her hair glowing a bright and magical glow of orange as the elements unleash their power from around her.

Chains unleash from what seems to be the moon and grabs hold of the nightmare. Wrapping themselves and burning around the princess of darkness. She continues to scream and refuses to move from being glued to her sisters side until she forcibly yanked from her and pulled towards the very object she owns in a fortress of rainbow magic. A last resounding scream is heard as she is imprinted upon the white surface. Celestia lands back down on the ground and the elements fall one by one around her. She looks up as the trauma of what she has done settles in. She yells when she sees the imprint of what shouldn't be there.

"No..."

She stands up and begin to shuffle her hooves.

"No! No! Luna! Luna!"

She nudges the elements and with a glowing of her horn tries to harness their magic. But it's useless. They are unresponsive to her wishes. Their colors fade and they refuse to yield to a single master. No matter how painful her pleas.

 

* * *

 

  **Damaged**

 

Celestia does not move from her spot in the rubble where the tapestry is torn and the thrones sit. It's a puddle at her hooves and she can't seem to bring herself to stop. When she does it is because of dehydration and her tear ducts having nothing left to shed. She sits there with a black eye, a broken rib and wing,  and multiple bruises littering both her face and body. She had never ached and withered so much in her life. She forgets she is a princess and gives up. She just sits there silently as thoughts turn to air. She doesn't move, she doesn't falter, she only stands there like a statue given up in life as the world outside falls apart gradually.

The folks want to know where there princess is.  Days has passed, a month, since the fall of the wicked Nightmare Moon. The sun is late in time with the starting of the dawn and royal duties are not met. Courts are delayed, nations still have settling to do, and the ponies do not have a leader. Instead they take over themselves as they criticize their so called princess for not being there. Where was she? The threat is gone so she should be here. They know not what she had to go through and in doing so, speaks ignorance out of their mouths. Though it will be long before Equestria falls apart, the land is in turmoil. They second guess that she abandoned them and should have known better to place a kingdom on the shoulders of a couple of foals. Is the princess dead? Did Nightmare win? They want answers but they do nothing to find them out. Except a few.

The servants and the pony Guiding Light, the one keeping the peace, decide it is best to return to the castle to see if their princess is still there. Five of them journey through the Everfree Forest carefully. No words is really spoken between the group besides a few loose words here and there. It has been a month and Equestria cannot bear no more unless it reverts back to it's time where the Windigo's run rampant. They have gone too far to suddenly teleport back. The main one leading the group, Guiding, is quite frustrated at the princess for abruptly leaving them but she does not express it. Unlike the folks, they understand who she at least had to fought. The pain upon her. They go and are startled by the castle sight of barely anything. The castle of the queen and king before them, the one that holds history, the one that took years to complete was in complete destruction after a single night.

One takes the lead and the rest follow and what they discover is not a broken wall, nor statue or ripped book but a broken princess who is far from the process of healing. Guiding Light feels a wave of pity wash over her as tears threaten to fill her own eyes. She has never seen such a sight from the up kept and kind princess. Her eyes were blood shot and her wounds were slowly healing as she merely spares a glance at them from the corner of her eyes. She looks possed and the others are afraid to approach. Her ribs are beginning to show. Despite being able to survive far longer than an average pony without food or water, the stress and physical to emotional pain sped up her functions. The maid goes and approached her, giving words of comfort and relief. Celestia listens and the maid commands the others to treat her wounds, give her a bath in whatever way they can find, and to care for her. She doesn't leave and right now, that's what Celestia needs the most.

 

* * *

 

  **Age**

 

Celestia is reintroduced into the public eye and they are reassured that there princess has not abandoned them. Her servants restore her just a little in order for her to walk out of the crumbled castle. They comfort her in what little family she has left. Shielding her away from invasive questions and crowded attention. Demanding the public to give her space. She still suffers and spends her time alone in the temporary home that is built to sustain her. Her guards return and stand by the door as she lies her day away in bed. She is thankful when her servants and Guiding Light decides to take over leading the town for her. She is unable to stay like this. She has a country to run and as a princess she has a contract that needs to be fulfilled. It is a code that all royalty must follow. Signed when she took the crown.

No sadness, no sorrow, no despair, no tears. None is allowed. It takes close to a year but the sun princess manages to make due. Guiding Light comes to receive her telling her she has something to make amends to the pony folk. Celestia quirks an eyebrow in question but goes out into the public. It took time but she takes the chance to finally apologize and promises to restore Equestria to it's own. Celestia draws the night to a close as all celebrate the rising of the sun but for Celestia, she tries hard to hold back the tears. Only feeling ashamed for what she's done.

The years pass and many faces are replaced by tombs. As Celestia lives, it seems like more and more each day. The consequence of life is difficulty and death. It seems unfair but she appreciates those who live it to its fullest during the time they have. Celestia goes back to royal duties having left the pass and decides to rebuild in Canterlot. It is automatically deemed the capital and remembers the history through stained glass. However, the event of Nightmare Moon is nowhere to be seen. Celestia still cries herself to sleep from time to time but she does it alone. It is soft and not able to reach wandering ears. She looks in the mirror to see the ever present reminder of  part of her sister flowing through her man. She watches as the generation after generation is taught of the legend of Nightmare Moon. But facts are marred by time as that legend turns to fairytales.

Fairytales she herself created.

 

* * *

 

  **Master**

 

Celestia steps out of her room and glances up to see the night. It is.....dull. This is not how she remembers it. No. Not at all. It was filled with so much wander and grace that out did her own. It fueled her jealousy but now it fueled her sadness when she realized why. When her baby sister was here, it was filled with all types of things. Her sky was her canvas and she owned it as well to ruling the night. For Celestia was not blessed with that. She was blessed with ruling and raising the sun not making it the way she wanted. The fact the pegasi controlled the very clouds did not help either. The stars that were present were barely glowing as the others hid themselves away. They were dim as though they were mourning their masters loss.  

Celestia glows her horn in an attempt to replicate what her sister did.

Nothing.

It does  _not_  belong to her. She can only watch as she is stuck with the same moon and the decreasing of stars every day until there is none left. Only the moon which lies in pain and shows what she's done to the very person who now holds it. Celestia wishes to make astrologly a popular topic and field of study but it was too late. Without her sister there was nothing to study. The constellations have made themselves physical upon the land in the form of magical and unique beasts. Coming as a side effect of magic that it took to create the constellations. Celestia had never seen sch wonders. She calls out to them and tries to tame them but they ignore her without a second thought. When a Ursa Minor begun to ravage to the town, she had to forcibly dispose of it. It didn't listen to her to turn back as it would it's master. Celestia even screamed for it to listen to her as she was its master now but it didn't give wind to her words. She watches as her little ponies dreams are attacked constantly with terrors or depression and she is helpless to help them.

The stars have faded, the moon is still, and the constellations are wild. She looks at the moon again to see a bat pony staring solemnly at it in the corner of the sky. Like it's waiting for something to return. Luna's guards have long left with only some remaining to guard at night. The found no purpose if their princess was gone. She recognizes the pony as Stargazer. One of the very few who was interested in learning about the night sky. The bat pony turns around and Celestia gives a gentle smile and waves. She ignores her and flies away. Celestia only watches her leave and sighs. Why would she wave back? She was angry, possibly hurt. There was nothing to see nor gaze upon.

Celestia wasn't her princess and never will be.

 

* * *

 

  **Repair**

 

Celestia yawns as she reads Twilight's latest friendship letter by the warmth of the fire. It has been an easy going day and she is welcomed by the artificial warmth of the blaze. She packs the scroll away and glances out her window. Luna was having a hard time adjusting but she knew that her student would handle the situation more than well. Celestia removes her royal attire and stretches out her beautiful white limbs. She opens the doors to her balcony and watches upon a scene that she hasn't seen in a long time. Luna flies in the center of the moon as bat ponies surround and welcome her back home. She hears the happy glees and laughter of both the young and old.

Luna is overjoyed and yet pain. She is happy to return to world she once inhabited but not one she knew. It would be moronic or her to assume that things will stay the same and yet she does not feel welcomed still. The ponies she once knew are all gone and their descendants are generation passed. All faces she does not know. The blind snow pony is gone, the hybrid is nowhere to be found and the revelations Celestia tells her are too much to bear. She tortures herself every night to not forgive herself. But she is happy to know that it is gone and that there are those who do not care of the past. Only the future. She feels welcomed among the bat ponies but she still struggles with what she's done.

Celestia, once again, has yet to spend a night with her sister. She buries herself too much in her work and when the thought appears she grows scared as she reflects on it being one of the main reasons she was separated so long from her only companion. She looks on and decides to join them but she is unsure after being rejected by the bat ponies for such a long time. She stays a closed off distance from the group and doesn't say a word until Luna notices her and flies towards her.

"May I....Join?"

"Of course." Celestia flies towards the bat ponies and is greeted by smiles.

"Good evening princess." a mare greets.

"Good evening princess." a young colt greets.

It's beautiful coming from them. Their kind. Have never referred to her as princess willingly. Only when the situation demanded for it. Celestia is thrilled and her heart swells with excitement. Luna comes to join her but she notices the tears spilling from her eyes. Celestia looks as though she is trying to hold them back. "Tia...what is wrong?"

Celestia's heart swells again and this time it's threatening to burst. "I..." She hiccups. "It hurts. It hurts...."

The bat ponies rub circles into her back and grant her gentle smiles as her head is hung low. Luna understands what hurts even though no words are expressing it. She comes and guides her onto the ground. She doesn't wipe her tears away but instead hugs her tightly and tighter until she is unable to do so. Celestia bursts out into a scornful of wails, whimpers and a flow of tears that are a thousand years too late. Luna knows, they need to be shed. That is why she does not wipe them away. Tears are meant to be shed. Not hidden away unlike her own. As ruler, there is a contract that is signed. You do not show sadness, despair, or even happiness. Only a gentle smile is allowed but tonight it lies broken as Celestia's cries are able to be heard through the fields.

Luna wanders how long she's been hiding them. The mask she crafted to hide those woeful sounds of despair. A thousand years in a imperfect world is hard and many who seek the secrets to longevity do not understand the one blessing that death gives. To retire from the difficulties and trials that life bring. Luna understands and that is why she is able to hold her sister close. Before long the stars appear one by one and the moon stands at full tide as comets and twinkles fill the night sky. Welcoming their princess back home.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics uses the word "she". As this story is told from the point of view of both of them, I found it more fitting to change "she" to "they". This is a narrative story at most that was worked over the course of long hours and two days in a row. I really wanted to dig deeper into their pain and sorrow. Oh, Most Wonderful of nights did fine but I wanted to do something more. Ah well, I hope you enjoy. Others are coming as well. The song is titled Alone (Celestia) by survivors of the siege. Also, do you want the story to have individual chapters or be as one? I need to know! And do comment! I want to know what you liked, disliked and what mistakes there were.


End file.
